Cyclone
by The Token
Summary: The typhoons of Japan wash Isis out into the arms of none other than Bakura. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

One-Shot

Cyclone

Rain. It was everywhere.

It drenched everything it saw and dared to wash the young woman down the street. Why had she allowed Malik to borrow her car? She cursed her motherly ways with her younger brother. She hadn't wanted him to catch a cold or pneumonia riding through Domino's typhoon season on the back of his motorcycle. So here she was moving as quickly as she could down the street to her bus stop. She doubted she would catch the transportation unit due to the flooding on some of the main roads. She considered the subway and wondered just how long she'd have to wait till another train showed up.

Turning a corner the largest gust of wind swept past her causing her to make a decision between keeping her umbrella or her briefcase. Of course she chose her suitcase since it doubled as a purse holding her personal information and money, but she wasn't going to give up her umbrella so easily. However as soon as the thought came into mind the large blue umbrella buckled and was snatched away from her hands. She watched it sweep down the road before being taken as high as the rooftops. Cursing in her native tongue Isis stood in only her trench-coat that lacked a hood.

In a matter of moments her long dark hair was soaked and clinging to her neck and face. Looking around the area she was in, she considered taking refuge in one of the local diners since her train station was still a good four blocks away. She eyed the dark strip and found the shop owners had closed up due to the bad weather. Sighing she decided standing in the rain wasn't doing anything for her predicament and considered just walking the four blocks and if she happened to come across a place to take shelter that could supply her with a warm cup of tea she wouldn't pass on it.

The Egyptian began to speed-walk down the sidewalk and made it to the corner quicker than she thought she would. Turning hastily she hit the body of another patron. Strong hands wrapped around her biceps as if to steady her more than their own self. Looking up a bright flash of lightening illuminated the features of the man and she gasped. Long white hair soaked to the scull appeared gray in the poor lighting and the pale skin was ghostly amongst the bright flashes of light. Deep mahogany eyes took in her disheveled, wet, shocked appearance and despite the rain she heard the deep chuckle.

"It seems this bloke found a lost _pussycat_ amongst the rain." When she didn't respond the British man continued, "Tell me _pretty_ _kitty_, where is your owner? Perhaps, you would like some…_milk_?"

Finally snapping out of her initial shock of finding someone in the weather along with finding the once Spirit of the Millennium Ring, Isis moved her arms in a dignified manner to loosen her body from his hold. For some reason, she found it dangerous for him to be touching her. Not that she feared him being able to overpower her in the ways of magic or even a physical altercation; it just seemed wise for them to not be touching.

"My…I did not expect to find anyone in this weather, better yet someone I knew." Why was she talking to him? Perhaps the whole scenario was just so ludicrous she couldn't help but entertain it. "What are you doing out?"

"Ryou left the door cracked so I slinked out." Despite the heavy pounding of the rain she could hear him clear as crystal and his tone was darker than usual. "You see, he locks me in when it rains." The almost white hand came up from his side and slid against her coat's sleeve. "Would you like to know why Ryou locks me in when it rains?"

Giving a sound of discomfort Isis shifted from the hand, "Not particularly Bakura." The hand continued unraveled by her obvious attempt to side step it and moved over the wet water resistant material.

"The problem is Isis, is that I love rain and my poor little Hikari is so afraid of me getting sick that he keeps me locked inside the house when clouds roll in." Bakura's eyes flashed with a change in mood as the lightening brightened across the sky, giving him a glimpse of the confusion and discomfort written across the woman's sweet blue hues.

"That is very kind and considerate of Ryou. Perhaps you should return home, perchance? It would be unfortunate if you were to catch something and worry Ryou." Isis took a step backwards and made the decision the head back the way she came. Perhaps it was wiser to simply take the train she passed and reconnect with only having to walk two blocks to her next stop. She needed to stop playing her game of invincibility, especially in something as unpredictable as rain. This was something she didn't even grow up with at this magnitude.

"I suppose Ryou should worry then, because it seems I have caught _something_." The white-haired spirit took a large step forward, successfully invading the woman's person space. "Do you know why else Ryou locks me away when it rains, Isis?" Reaching forward he combed his fingers through her hair, smoothing it back out of her face.

"Why?" She almost whispered it as she felt his hand linger along her skin. It trailed down her neck and across her chest lewdly. Not liking the touch she grabbed his wrist.

Immediately he reacted and flipped his hand quickly taking her smaller wrist into his palm. Pulling her close to his chest he whispered into her ear, "It makes me _so_ _fucking_ horny." Gasping at the inappropriate confession she shivered despite herself. The deep husky accented tone shot through her body easier than the rain. She mentally cursed herself for responding for she knew he felt her movement. Hearing the deep dark chuckle above her she found her fears were true.

"Tell me Ms. Ishtar, does the rain make you all…_wet_?" His arms locked tighter around her and his lips pressed fully against her ear. "Does the thunder _thrust_ through you? Or perhaps the lightning _electrifies_ your body?" Bakura gave another chuckle before licking the ever forming droplet from the cartilage. The tiny taste he received from her skin made him growl. She tasted better than he thought.

Isis sputtered within her thought process before finally pressing her palms against the man's chest. "Bakura, this is highly inappropriate!" Taking a few hesitant steps back she watched as the rain seemed to flatten his bangs hiding his gaze. "Now, I am leaving and I suggest you return home as well." Quickly she turned her back on him and headed for the direction she came.

Suddenly her body was grabbed and her back was pinned against the brick of a local building. The force caused her forgotten briefcase to finally fall out of her hand. Bakura's larger form leered down at her and when the lightning flashed a predatory smile was stretched across his lips long with an almost psychotic look of…lust? She gulped at the implications and wondered was it Fate for her to be on this particular corner, at night, trapped in a typhoon. The man cocked his head and simply stared at her, hands locked onto her arms to keep her from leaving.

"Bakura, unhand me! You can't keep me here for one of your sick games."

"I suppose you could call this a game." He leaned forward and pressed his nose to her neck. Inhaling sharply he gave a shuddering moan and pressed his forehead to hers, "Do you always smell this delicious?"

Isis shivered further from the husky tone and moved against him, "Be reasonable Bakura and allow me to leave. Malik will be expecting me." She figured if she mentioned Bakura's partner-in-crime-at-times he would be more lenient to letting her leave. However the negative happened and the man gave another low groan.

"Malik told me to stay away from you…" He rubbed his nose along her forehead and down across her cheek. His breath ghosted across her face and oddly it smelled like candy. "He said you were too good for me." Scoffing the almost albino stared back into her eyes.

"There is truth in his words; you should stay away from me." She didn't like the way he was staring into her eyes. As the lightning brimmed the skyways she watched in awe as the true color of his dark eyes was shone; deep, dried, blood ran its way around his pupil. On anyone else, she would have found it inappropriate.

"But I'm not too good for you am I mate?" His tongue slinked out his mouth hesitantly before resting against his bottom lip carefully. Rather than attacking it simply sat, awaiting further instruction from the brain.

"What right do we have to judge ones status above another's?" Isis didn't believe she was too good for the thief just not the suitable pick. Realizing she was actually being logical regarding the insane situation she flinched to test her bonds. He was still holding on tight.

"Hmm…ask the Pharaoh. He'll always be riding that regal dildo till the batteries run dead." Finally the tip of his wet muscle flicked and he caught a stray drop of rain from her nose. Purring more he leaned in more and actually licked the grooves around her nose before up between her brows. "Mmm…"

The reasonable woman watched in morbid fascination as the tongue moved across her skin causing goose bumps to rise in its overly slick path. The tongue continued smoothing across the fine hairs of her brow before tracing the curve of her eye sockets. She would have found it unclean if it hadn't have been raining as hard as it was. He ran across the same paths multiple times before pulling his tongue back chuckling. "What?" Isis almost responded indignantly.

"You look cute cross eyed." Flashing a devilishly handsome smile that would cause even the most prude of women to blush he moved in closer and rested his body fully against hers. "You're so _fucking_ soft…" He nearly hissed as his much harder body moved against hers in a way of recording what it was seeing, or this case feeling.

She gasped at the feeling of the solid build bearing down into her in ways only lovers should. Before she could grasp what was happening, Bakura wrapped the long fingers of one hand around her wrist and used his now free hand to unzip her jacket. He then reached up and undid his own. Pressing against her slowly wetting clothes, he mumbled something in an ancient tongue and hissed quietly. Isis couldn't help but gasp at the immense amount of heat that radiated from Bakura. It was almost like he already had a fever from the weather.

"Bakura…" She shivered as his body pushed more firmly against hers causing her skin already riddled with goose-bumps yearn for more of his warmth. "I should—"

The very words left her as he titled her head and laved from her chin all the way to her forehead's hair line with his tongue. "You taste like…" He trailed off opting to purr in his throat for the loss of words. "I want to taste _all_ of you." She gulped at this promise and shivered again when he leaned forward pressing his nose against hers. "But I don't know if I should…"

"You, uh, should not Bakura." She was distracted by his unwavering gaze. Why didn't he need to blink? Though they had moved against the old building and the small awning protected them from the majority of the falling water, it didn't mean the liquid wasn't still running from his hair to his lashes.

"I'll tell you a secret…" He suddenly whispered allowing his lips to brush against her ear. "I've watched you sleep; Isis, you have a bad habit of _moaning_ in your sleep." Leaning back enough the deepest of blushes shot across her face and for the first time she broke the eye contact in an apparent way. He chuckled and leaned back into her ear, "You often say my name…"

"What have you been doing in my room?" She whispered not denying the truthful claims.

She couldn't deny her strange attraction the yami ever since he had gotten his own body. The man had calmed down some and allowed his dark sense of humor to even come off as playful. She had watched him interact with her brother and his yami and even caught him nearly naked a few times. She realized now he had done so purposely. But she had no idea he had been sneaking into her room, watching her sleep. Oddly enough she found the creepy endeavor endearing.

"It's the only time I can actually watch you…_all_ of you." His hand slid down her body expanding on his ideas. He groaned in his throat at the feel and slid it back to its original place pressing against her body. "You often say my name, why don't you say it now?"

"I-I—this is inappropriate."

"We've established this. Say my name Isis."

"B-Bakura."

"No, say it like you do when you dream of me." She shifted her head to the side and he smirked. "Hm, seems you can't handle reality."

"Reality is not my issue but dealing with this fantasy pushed upon me is."

"This is your fantasy Isis, not mine." Thunder clapped across the sky as if reiterating what was already said. He was right this was her fantasy. Not in the location but in the person pressing against her body. The mere thought caused her knees to shake and he pushed more firmly against her to keep her standing. Moments of understanding slid by and the rain was once more recognized. That was until Bakura's patience grew thin.

Isis didn't have time to respond when his lips finally touched hers in the harshest of ways. His teeth scraped along hers while his tongue forced itself deep within her mouth, gagging her causing spit to slide down her chin. His knee forced her legs apart and he settled between them blatantly showing the bulge that had formed in his pants. She let out a half moan and bowed her back to disconnect her lips from his. However the plan backfired when he followed her. He took hold of her neck and brought her face forward, demanding she take all of his mouth. When he felt her sputter he slowly pulled back tugging on her bottom lip. After sucking on it he allowed it to leave his lips and smiled.

"Bakura…" The sound she made she hadn't allowed outside the land of Nod. In that moment she not only showed her disgust but the need that he ignited under her soaking clothes. Embarrassment flooded her and she knew her secret had been confirmed.

"Hm…that's what I wanted to hear." Bakura once more kissed Isis but this time allowed it to be slow and sensual. His tongue languidly slid against hers in a slow building passion that turned the rain to steam. His fingers gently ghosted across her neck. His hot tongue smoothly made its way around her mouth thoroughly tasting her and he moaned like a whore at the flavor. Shifting them he forced himself more in-between her legs and gently circled his bulge against her sex. "Mmm…I want you…"

"Ah!" The warm hand that had been trailing her body found its way to the hem of her skirt. "Bakura…please…"

"Hmm? What is it that my kitten wants?" Moving his hand along her thigh he felt it quiver from the sensation and temperature. His fingertips scaled higher making his prey whimper in ways he'd never heard.

Isis braced her head back against the building and closed her eyes at the first brush of fingers against the material of her panties. His three fingers rubbed her expertly and she felt her heartbeat retreat her chest to thump harshly in her nether regions. "Ba-Bakura…"

He grinned admiring the squirming virginal body. "So sensitive, hm? I suppose I was right; Marik owes me twenty bucks."

"I-I-I don't care for-_ah_-bets made against my virtue." Isis worked her lower body away from him but found it only encouraged his fingers in playing against her further. "Bakura…please…"

"If you're going to beg poppet, you need to tell me what for." Those same fingers continued to tease till his thumb propped the material out of the way. There the flesh of his fingers touched the wet warmth of Isis. "Or I'll have to guess what exactly it is...you want..." He groaned low in his throat as he worked his middle finger into the tight muscles.

Isis' head thudded against the stone of the building as the heavy pressured intrusion took place. The pain of the man's long digit could not over power the way it wiggled against her walls. She clenched her jaw, screwing her eyes shut, cursing her body for allowing the ministrations to be favorable. Craved even. She involuntary followed his finger as he moved it back. Before allowing it to move her lower body forward, resting against the brick once more. "Ah..."

"Mmm..." Bakura watched with wide eyes and an even wider grin as Isis seemed to involuntarily fuck his finger. He felt himself harden to steal and wondered if it was possible to become too erect. To allow overfill of blood to fill his penis till it finally ruptured or exploded. His insanity wanted it to happen and he almost felt like it was going to with the way her breathing pattern had changed. Taking his index finger, it joined its companion within her body.

"I...uh...ah..."

She wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him or if using sentences was even logical at the time. The second added finger had been a somewhat painful intrusion considering her lack of sexual intercourse accompanied by her lack of self exploration. She had never really had the courage to masturbate and even visits to the doctor were too embarrassing to get use to being violated. Yet here she was, hiked up on some establishment allowing Bakura to feel her insides with his skillful fingers. It was odd how quick her usually logical and prudent mind had deteriorated under his mahogany gaze.

Opening her eyes she found him watching her. Watching almost reverently and being patient with her virginal body. His eyes were darkening and his bottom lip was being consumed by his top teeth. He was breathing almost just as hard as she was. It was then she realized Bakura was attempting self-control and simply allowing a tug and war battle on the matter; not really losing but maintaining. Rolling her hips more into him she went to break that control; to force her fantasy of him taking her how he wanted her. To snap his mind into a mode only Bakura knew of and could only carry in a believable manner. To put it plainly, for him to be the nasty mother fucker he was.

"Fuck Isis," Bakura growled as her vocals increased. He needed to fuck her..._now_. He had anticipated playing more with her but the way she responded was being wasted on his fingers. He'd much rather have Isis wasting her juices all over his dick. Leaning forward he harshly manipulated her on his fingers causing her to whine. He pressed his lips to her ear and panted, "I'm going to fuck you so hard. I want to rip you in half and make you bleed."

What sounded violent and sadistic made Isis moan loader than before. Daringly she leaned forward and captured his lips in her own. She was distracting herself from being logical. Allowing her being to become swallowed up in Bakura's darkness; permitting Bakura to guide her through the reckless land he knew backwards and forwards. Finally agreeing to let go and just feel, to just..._fuck_; though she would never say such a harsh word aloud. A hard bite to her tongue caused her to hiss and the taste of her blood in his mouth caused him to respond in the same manner.

He slid his fingers free and allowed all patience to leave him. Growling like an animal he grabbed her skirt and literally tore the material from her body. He repeated the act with her panties. Grabbing her waist he forced her legs up around his torso. He kissed her hard; Isis thought he was trying to meld his mouth into hers at one point. Despite the heavy breathing and distracting kiss she could hear the rustling of his pants and the next sensation she received was the warm silk of the bulbous head of something hot and pulsing.

Before she could comment on the appendage it was forcefully being shoved into her body. She screamed into his mouth, her pained tears melting down her cheeks along with the rain. Stinging pressure and stretching overwhelmed her pelvis and she whimpered against his still fighting lips. Bakura continued by rolling his hips forward to sneak the rest of himself deep within her apex. His growls rumbled against her lips, replacing the thunder that cracked loudly above. But neither one of them realized it was raining.

"Radammit Isis! Feels like you're trying to suck my cock off!" He ground out as he attempted to move even deeper into her. She didn't respond not trusting her words and opted for more whimpering. "Fuck fuck fuck! Shit...I feel like I'm going to bust a bloody nut already. Damn." Rolling his hips forward once more he rested his forehead against hers and took deep breaths. Isis was grateful for the pause so that she could fully adjust to the new sensation.

The very full feeling of Bakura's hefty endowment was overwhelming in a way that was both physical and mental. She could feel that devastating heat from the inside along with the thrum of his heartbeat. His breath was still ghosting across her lips and the view of his eyes closed, focusing on controlling himself almost appeared angelic. She hesitantly raised her hand and ran it lovingly through his hair. This caused him to open his eyes and look up at her. There in that moment, they saw eye to eye.

"I don't do romance."

"I never wanted you to."

An expression passed between them they had yet to share with any other. A face that would never be seen again amongst mixed company. However those looks shifted when his hips did. Thrusting forward he let out a whooshing breath that she followed with from the very pain and adrenaline of the moment. Impulsively his pelvis connected with hers time and time again in an erratic spontaneous rhythm. At some points Isis was left feeling and savoring the full length of his pulsating girth while at other times she was assaulted by breakneck thrusts.

Bakura was shaking by this point. The tightness combined with who the person was warring with his greater darker instincts and slowly they slid down the wall as he posed to give in to them. He was now kneeling on the sidewalk with Isis' legs still around him. He watched in fascination as she opened her eyes half-mast, leaned back against the wall and began to undulate into him in the sexiest show of desire he had seen. Her face was bunched together at the center and her mouth hung open in a small O before she leaned forward, bracing his shoulders before bouncing rapidly on him.

"Radammit!" He hissed as he gripped the back of her neck and wrapped his other arm around her waist, encouraging the riding. He even thrust upward in assistance to the mounting pleasure. "Fuck me Isis. Shit!"

"Ah...ah...ah...AH!" Isis responded by moving herself in an even harder manner showing her lack of knowledge on the deed but knowing how to receive pleasure for herself. He fell onto his back and with the added room Isis worked her pelvis back and forth, riding him hard and sensually on the sidewalk of the waterlogged street. She clenched the lapels of his jacket and used them almost as reigns to pull back and forth on. Her knees were getting scraped up but she didn't care. Bakura's groans aided her through the pain as did his curses.

The yami couldn't stop himself from cursing if he wanted to. His mouth couldn't be as dirty as the situation and the longer he looked up at her open mouth, softly shut eyes and listened to her virginal cries, the shorter his control became. "Isis...fuck...dammit...I'm going to break you in half."

"Do it." She leaned back on his pelvis and bounced so hard the sound of wet thighs smacking their counterpart was heard over the thunder, "Do it Bakura! Ah!"

He grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the sidewalk. Forcefully he reentered her and braced her wrists in each hand. Using them as leverage he fucked her into the cement. Her back scratched back and forth and her head-bobbed with the added force. Her shoulders screamed from the harsh handling but her vocals cords were too strained with near screams to tell her partner her discomfort. She doubted he'd listen anyway. He had given her fair warning of his intentions.

"You fucking like that!" He let go of one of the wrists and forced his fingers into her back, fish-hooking her cheek. He tugged on the flesh causing her cries to sound distorted but they still carried the same sexy submission that had driven him to this point. "Fucking take it!" He forced his hips hard into her core and shook; vibrating his appendage against her insides causing her own voice to quiver with the motion. He repeated this action before rolling her onto her belly and forcing her knees to hold her bottom high. Reentering her he leaned over her slanted back and slapped his hips forward creating a wet smacking noise. His teeth dug into her shoulder hard and he growled like an animal on a rampage.

Isis returned those growls with soft ones of her own at the freedom that came with being taken in such a beastly way. He didn't gently take her body but grabbed it, slammed it down and forced it wide-open. He was in so deep her knees were shaking and sliding, further scraping them against the pavement. Lower she sunk until the very mechanics of her hipbone and pelvis kept her from going any lower without pain or stiffness.

Bakura had followed her falling and simply leaned back to accommodate the new height. He gripped her hips and forced her back into him when she reared forward. He scratched down her back before once more taking her wrists and forcing them behind her back. He folded the arms and braced her shoulder with one hand whole the other kept the limbs together. Yet again he used them as leverage to fuck her harder than before. He knew this because he found they were moving forward and at one point found they were a few feet away from where they started. This new location left her hovering over the street and he knew if thrust any harder they'd be fucking in the overflowing drains.

Pulling her up he placed her back against the sidewalk and reentered her staring down at her face. Her mind was mush and he could tell just by looking at her. Her eyes were a jumbled mess, almost as dark as the ocean. Her face was no longer twisted in a dignified manner but an expression on a truly sexually desperate person could muster and her body rattled in his arms. He had her right where he wanted her. Wrapping her legs around himself he leaned forward and rested his body weight against her and cradled her head in his arms. His hips moved in a longer harder pattern and he placed his lips against her ear.

"_Fucking come._"

The growl ripped through Isis as did the orgasm she wasn't even expecting. She grabbed his shoulders and literally screamed to the high heavens. Her legs locked around him and her hands that had once gripped his shoulders rose as spiders walk and scratched down his back. Her body arched impossibly into his and her eyes couldn't focus as she saw bright light. Whether it the lightening or her own mind shutting downs he didn't know nor did Isis care. Because Isis was _fucking_ _coming_.

Bakura felt the ultimate bodily earthquake firmly grasp his cock and he bent down biting into her shoulder. Her nails were still digging into his back and pulling his skin apart only adding to his stimulating body. Throwing his head back a predatory roar left his lips and come like lava shot forth from him coating her insides. His hips continued to work overtime almost making him whimper from the added stimulation. The teeth that had settled into her should, tasted something warm and coppery. He realized he had broken the skin thus inadvertently marking her.

Fissures seized through her body time and time again and she wondered if she'd ever recover from such an intense corporal implosion. Even Bakura's hips still twitched tapping lightly into her abused no longer virginal opening. But the dull pain accompanied with the sharp twinge her shoulder was hissing was all worth what had just occurred. Her eyes blinked lazily from the water splashing down as well as the glow of post-sex she had never experienced. Slowly a pair of deep mahogany eyes, the softest she had ever seen them, hung above her. Slowly they blinked and gently placed a kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss to only have him pull away just as her lips twitched.

A whisper left his lips, "Fuck..." Bakura rolled out beside her and stared up at the pouring skies.

"Indeed." Isis also allowed her vision to be taken to the heavens. She adjusted her position on the sidewalk but didn't even have the energy to close her legs. Her hand flopped down between her and Bakura in a wet splash. Shortly after she felt the warm familiar palm of the yami softly cradle her knuckles.

They lie there, understanding what had just occurred. There only witnesses the bright eyes of lightening, the strong voice of thunder and the meddlesome thoughts of rain. The typhoon raged on.

PLEASE READ:

I. DID. IT! HA HA! Let me tell you, I started this back in January of this year just kind of on a thought. For the past nine months I have been adding to this little by little and now my baby has finally arrived. And isn't she a dark 'bute? Hahaha. I have always loved the Bakura/Isis pairing and wanted to take a shot at it myself but this was not easy. NOT. AT. ALL. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm really excited to hear everyone's feedback on the matter since I have no idea what to think of this myself.

Dedicated To: Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling

_For always inspiring me to go farther, work harder and to write more smut. _

Review!

Well I'm Out


End file.
